Then Sing We All, Both Great And Small
by Archangel Samuel
Summary: Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael are the only angels entrusted with the knowledge their Father's holy plan. For the sake of humanity, they are charged to protect a young girl who will soon give birth to the Son of God. The Nativity from the angels' perspective.


**A/N: This is just a little something I'm having fun writing for Christmas. It's going to be a bit lighter than "Your Will, Not Mine." Hope you like it!**

**-Samuel**

* * *

><p><strong>Then Sing We All, Both Great And Small<strong>

"Are you telling us that He will walk among men?"

Michael looked out among the crowd of his brothers and sisters and saw the confusion on their faces. It was proving very difficult to explain what was to happen without revealing the entire Plan. Only he, Gabriel, and Raphael were trusted with the exact details of how mankind would be saved.

He turned to the angel who had spoken, Ariel, the dark-skinned apprentice to Raphael.

"Far more than that," Michael said. "He will _be _a man. He will walk the line between divine and mortal."

The angels began to whisper loudly amongst themselves. Ariel spoke again.

"Surely you are not saying that He will be mortal?"

"Indeed, He will be. Entirely mortal and entirely divine," Michael patiently answered.

"But there is wickedness among mortals! What if they reject Him? What if they _kill _Him?!" Ariel said. Several angels murmured in agreement.

The discussion was quickly getting out of hand, and Michael did not speak for fear of revealing too much. He looked at Raphael and silently pled for support. The healer caught the message and immediately took hold of his student's arm.

"Be calm, Ariel. All of you, be calm!" Raphael added in a loud voice. The angels became silent again.

"This is Father's plan for the salvation of mankind, whom He loves. The Son will be made truly human. That is all you need to know. Father remains in control, and all will be revealed in time. Now, back to your preparations, all of you!" Raphael said with a commanding tone.

Ariel and the other angels quietly went on their way, leaving Raphael and Michael alone.

"Thanks for the help," Michael said, relieved. "I often wonder why Father put me in charge of leading the others and not you."

"A foolish contemplation, if you ask me. If I were busy herding your sheep around, where would I find the time to heal the injuries they so commonly and idiotically incur?" Raphael said without a hint of humor.

Michael crossed him arms and glanced upward, thoughtfully. "And I suppose I'm also much nicer than you," he mused. He smiled when he got a short, dry chuckle out of his brother.

"Enough about our younger siblings. Where is Gabriel?" Raphael said. "It is nearly time."

"I believe he is preparing his speech. You know he nervous he gets."

"Yes, but I don't understand _why_. He has more experience speaking to humans than any of us. How difficult can it be to tell a woman that she will bear a son? He's done it once already," Raphael grumbled.

"Actually—"

Michael and Raphael both turned at the sound of the third archangel's voice. The messenger, Gabriel, smiled as he continued:

"Actually, I have never spoken to a woman before. It was Elizabeth's husband whom I spoke to. And I am not simply 'telling a woman that she will bear a son.' I am telling a _betrothed, virgin_ woman that she will bear _the Son of God. _It is a very different thing. Besides, women are more fragile creatures than men, and you have seen how terrified even the men become."

"No woman who births a child can be called a fragile creature," Raphael said. "I have attended enough births to know that."

"Raphael is right," Michael chimed in. "Mary was chosen among many. Yes, she will be frightened, but, more importantly, she will be brave and strong."

"At this point, I think I may be more frightened than she will be," Gabriel said, defeated. Raphael stepped over and put his arm around Gabriel's shoulders.

"It is all going to go fine. Just…try not to forget the Child's name, all right?"

Gabriel ducked out of the healer's embrace as Michael burst out laughing.

"Not helping!" the messenger yelled.

"Sorry, Gabriel," Michael said, regaining control. "You have our full support. We know you are going to do just fine." Raphael nodded in agreement.

Michael looked down at the Earth far below them. "Mary is alone. Now is the time." He looked back at Gabriel, who swallowed and nodded.

* * *

><p>The archangels traveled quickly to the town of Nazareth and found the young maiden they sought. She had a small frame, and her thick, dark hair fell over her face as she gathered water at the well near her home. As soon as they were within sight of the girl, Michael put one arm out. "There she is," he whispered. "Raphael, stay back with me. Let Gabriel approach on his own."<p>

Raphael stopped next to his leader, unable to hide his disbelief.

"But Michael, is she truly the one? She looks so young."

"She is of marrying age," Michael reminded him.

"I just did not expect…" Raphael suddenly pulled Michael closer, speaking in hushed tones. "What will happen to her when her new husband finds out?"

"Joseph is of the line of David. He is a good man," Michael said.

"That does not matter. She is supposed to be a virgin. When her people find her with child—"

"Nothing can or will touch that girl. Not while we are here to protect her."

The archangels looked up as they heard a cry of terror. Gabriel had approached the girl while they were talking, and he had just now revealed himself to her. His brothers listened in as Gabriel greeted Mary with praise. The young maiden looked even smaller as she cowered in the light of the archangel, but she seemed to gain strength little by little when Gabriel began to deliver his message.

"Do not be afraid, Mary, for you have found favor with will conceive and give birth to a Son, and you are to call Him Jesus." Gabriel glanced quickly back at his brothers.

"Well done," Raphael muttered. Michael smiled reassuringly. "Keep talking!" he mouthed back at Gabriel. The messenger continued his speech.

"He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High. The Lord God will give Him the throne of His father David, and He will reign over Jacob's descendants forever; His kingdom will never end."

The other two archangels sighed with relief. The next step in the Plan had been fulfilled. Mary found her voice and questioned Gabriel, and the archangel skillfully responded.

"I am the Lord's servant. May your word to me be fulfilled," Mary said, now standing fully upright on her feet, yet barely reaching the height of Gabriel's chest. Gabriel bowed respectfully and crossed back to the divine plane.

The messenger was still trembling with excitement when he rejoined his brothers.

"It is done," he said.

"Yes. You did well. Unfortunately, it will only get more difficult from here," Michael said. "Mary will face danger from her own people, and there are unseen enemies who will try to thwart the Plan at all costs."

"And even if we succeed, thirty-four years from now…" Raphael began, very softly.

"Father's will be done," Michael said, but it did nothing to raise their spirits. "Let us prepare ourselves, my brothers. These next nine months will not be easy."


End file.
